Fortuity's Path
by Ekoaleko
Summary: A vague Friends of Mineral Town songfic about Cliff leaving Ann. The song is Wait For You by Elliot Yamin. FOMT


Blue eyes wide with cold shock, goosebumps embedded into pale white skin, wisps of smoky orange hair astray. Overall buttons undone, straps unreeling, falling slackly off sweat-slicked hips. Chest pounding, life crashing, stomach churning, heart burning, nausea crescendo. Pleas whispered, cries voiced, moans wretched. Prayers ascending, wishes shooting, resolve searing. Felicity torn from a tear-spilled face, hollowness devouring remnants of a life like fire.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
And I'm wishing that you would come back through my door…_

On the twisting walkway pretzeled into a puzzle piece upon a matted track, an orange-haired girl dashes gracelessly through the remote burg. Her ankles send pulses up her body, barely able to straddle her legs as they clash together painfully. Her heels ache and blisters rest upon them as her feet pound against the cement mercilessly, bounding them below the earth's horizon. She runs forward; faster, faster, ignoring the glacier thrash of her heart.

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know;  
So now I'm all alone…_

Gravity remains a line, but it feels as though it's grasped her shoulders and held her back. Her foot motion is rotary, and though her enervating pants tell truth and her eyes witnesses, she advances nowhere. An endless circle interposes her from where she must go. The air is thick, and though it is a clear day it feels as though she chokes in the dead of the storm.

The skies darken, and ebony paint engulfs where the clouds demur. Blue fades to black and black to darkness, a shadow cast long against the setting of the sun. Yet the girl continues to run. She is getting nowhere; the gods blind her and she stands alone and foolish, yet she persists. Because love will get her to its terminal, and fortuity to its fate.

She arrives at the naked sands of the beach, scarcely imposing a breath sustain her lungs. Her chest carries tight bursts as she dashes inelegantly toward a figure that gawks at her from the dock, the abrasions in her soles making her tumble forward. The figure catches her, he too with inept posture.

The girl screams inarticulate words to the man. Inertia combusts her skull and her lips meet breathlessly, the rhythm of her chest fluttering. Eyes click for the first time into the other male's, and the only coherent word she manages to utter is "…why?"

But then he looks her steely in the eye and grasps her in the chin, causing her to take an intake of breath. Lips conjugate soulfully and hurtfully, and only moments have passed before the girl recoils. Violent notions of her head signify she doesn't want it to be this way, but the male merely stares into her with vehemence. He launches back, eyes flickering coldly as they lock onto hers. Both are bloodshot, senile and tearful.

Needles stab at her heart as her lover shrinks against the boat. She is shuddering as she takes a brave step forward. Her hand is extended, and excess breath causes her words to waver as she speaks. Not a coherent phrase is sounded; the only language they speak are kisses.

Without another glance, the male unsheaths a long, gleaming knife. The girl stares at him with sorrow, taking another slow step forward, feeling that if fortuity were to lead her to her death, that she will endorse it. But the knife is not for her; with one swift movement it slices the ropes connecting the boat to the dock.

_You could have stayed  
But you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face…_

_Why did you turn away? _

Realization pangs the girl violently in the body. Her knee-jerk reaction is to run and jump onto the boat, but the knife is thrown to her feet. She looks heartbrokenly from the knife to the man's glare. The glare hurt; it killed; it throbbed— but remorse strikes her harder as he turns away.

"WHY!" the girl screams again into the tension, her shrill voice piercing the black air sharper than the blade glistenning by her feet.

But the man continues and hobbles into the boat, deaf to her heartwrenching pleas. As the boat dims from view, and far out into the gray shroud in the distance, she drops to her knees. Tears wasted and unaccounted, she unleashes another cry into the empty skies; any bloodshed paltry in comparison to the loss she feels.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be…_

She stares at the dip in the waters, at where his boat has departed, and tears gush from her eyes freely. After all the trouble she'd gone through, she was alone once more, the only companion remaining by her side the unsettling fog crouching before her like a shield. She braces her arms against her chest and falls flat against the dock, bawling endlessly against the ebb of the polar waves.

Her head lifts suddenly after a few stiffled sobs. As much as her determination and soul have been drained from her, her eyes remain electrically through the fog. She realizes loss is nothing if fortuity diverts it to benefit. Strength will help her advance, and hope will help her go to sleep at night… whatever she is to do, she will not give up. She refuses to..

The girl edges closer to the waves, mourning the endorphin rush of the sound of her name being said off his tongue. She replays the kiss and more bitter tears began to roam at her eyelids. She clutches at them, hard, accepting the cold reality and accepting the brutal ache in her head. Her weakness will guide her. Fortuity still leads her, fortunate or not.

_So baby I will wait for you  
'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life, _

_I'll wait here for you. _

**xoxo **

I was debating on whether or not to post this. I have no clue how I ended up writing a Wait For You songfic, when I'd intended a Tongue Tied songfic… anyway, sorry if some words seem a little off in meaning, I'm trying to enhance my vocabulary, which mainly consists of the words "suck" "idiot" "whatever" and… er, if I continued I'd have to bring the rating up to a T or M. Also, tell me if you see any spelling errors, I don't know if it's my laptop's fault or MW's but my spellcheck busted.

I'll probably rewrite this after a few constructive criticisms, so… yeah.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON OR THE SONG "Wait For You"— ELLIOT YAMIN DOES.


End file.
